


WIRED

by Storylover0513



Series: bokuaka stuff [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Interviews, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: You are an active fan of the MSBY Black Jackals. Today on your calendar read, "Bokuto, WIRED interview" with a large red circle enveloping the letters.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926472
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	WIRED

You are an active fan of the MSBY Black Jackals. Today on your calendar read, "Bokuto, WIRED interview" with a large red circle enveloping the letters. Bokuto, a huge fan of the autocomplete had tweeted the day before that his session would be premiering the next day. Everyone was super excited, the ace was known to be upright engaging, and funny on occasions like this. A new Twitter meme was sure to surface from this short video. You reach for your laptop and pull up YouTube and search for the video having already found it at the top of your recommendations. You click on it and tune in, ready to laugh, cry, whatever Boktup had up his sleeve this time. 

A clip of Bokuto from the side of the frame waving clearly excited started off the video. Then it jump cuts to Bokuto hopping onto the stool in the middle of the room. He reads the ever famous opening line, "Hey, I'm Bokuto Koutarou and this is the WIRED autocomplete interview." Then the volleyball player looks to the side asking, "Did I do that okay? I kinda wanna redo it." 

The video then again jump cuts to Bokuto saying hey in different tones before it stops where he settles with, "Hey, hey, hey!" laughing. 

The screen flashes to a white screen and black text explains what happens in the interviews with upbeat music. It flashes back to Bokuto and he's nervously hoping, "Oh boy, I hope they don't ask if I'm dead. I mean, how do I answer that?"

It flashes back to the white screen with more information then again to Bokuto with a clip of a white cardboard plaque being tossed to him. The ace catches it nicely an apparent grin on his face. He turns the plaque, getting ready to reveal the first question.

"Is Bokuto Koutarou the captain of MSBY?" 

Bokuto sets the cardboard on his lap before answering, "No, I'm not actually, that's Shūgo's job. I'm surprised he hasn't dropped dead from handling us all. Tsum-Tsum went into a depressive state the other day because he tripped during a fan meet! Can you guys show the clip? I want everyone to see it!" Instead of focusing on Bokuto, the video cuts to Atsumu falling flat on his face trying to climb the steps to the panel while his teammates laugh in the background.

"Is Bokuto Koutarou bipolar?"

Bokuto squawks feigning hurt, "Okay, who searched that up? I am actually very hurt right now, I'm not bipolar I just get into moods! In my defense, I'd like to say I'm better than my high school self." 

"Is Bokuto Koutarou's favorite food cow tongue?" a sound effect of a cow mooing in the background causes you to laugh.

"Yes! I think I've expressed well over enough on my Instagram. I'm pretty sure I did a commercial for this one restaurant, I remember because you guys memed the heck out of it. Anyways, I love it a lot, yeah." 

"Is Bokuto Koutarou retiring?" 

As he reveals the question on the plaque he stills. "No way guys! I just got here, plus I probably won't retire until 50."

Someone from the crew picks up on the mic, "I don't think that's possible, Bokuto." 

"When has the stuff I ever did look possible?" This sentence in particular causes you to remember the time Boktuo went skydiving with his team and it was documented. The production team laughs. 

"Is Bokuto Koutarou in a relationship?"

Bokuto sets the plaque down, the remainder of the questions finished, and gives a secret smile. That secret smile is most likely reserved for the man of the topic, you thought. "Yeah, I am. Hope I didn't trample on everyone's dreams but he's really great. I've shown him quite a lot on my stories," and yes you can recall furiously tapping away at his story before stopping when a mysterious man catches your eye. "I don't think he's noticed," the camera pans up to the player who is seen to be making a hushing motion with his fingers before he continues. 

"Can you guys show some pics of him? He's somehow _very_ photogenic," he chuckles.

As ordered, the video fades to a picture of said man looking at the camera, onigiri in hand with rice scattering his face. Another picture of the same person on a balcony this time, the sunset illuminating his features. As more pics pan, Bokuto reminisces, 

"I met him during high school, he was my setter and vice-captain for 2 years. Unfortunately, I was a year older so I left him behind but we stayed in contact! I'm proud of how far he's come as a person and I wonder if he's proud of me." The camera comes back to Bokuto and he's staring straight at the audience, his eyes not yet focused but a gentle smile on his face. He's enamored. 

"Oh! One last request before I go, could you maybe write a message for him at the bottom of the screen?" the national player looks to the side, asking the crew for approval. They seem to agree because when Bokuto looks back to face front, he's beaming. A small snippet of text fades in at the bottom of the screen reading, "I love you! - Kou". You squeal, excited to learn more about the ace's partner. The video fades to white before ending and recommends two more videos for you to watch. You quickly escape to Twitter to see what the masses think of the video and as you scroll you can chalk up that most of it is about the mysterious man his relationship with the star player. A thread of all Bokuto's stories on the _incredibly_ handsome parter, you conclude, had already been made. 

**____________________________**

It's not till late in the evening that Bokuto can return to his studio apartment in Sendai. He puts his gym bag down so he can reach for his keys and struggles with the lock before walking in. It's dark in the apartment but the general area is illuminated quietly by the city lights. "I'm home," he calls out but is met with even more silence. He hangs up his jacket and walks to the kitchen looking for something to snack on before he sleeps. On the kitchen counter, a plethora of onigiri is seated on a plate waiting to be eaten, he takes one and puts the rest in the fridge. Bokuto knew Akaashi would be somewhere in the dark, working on a deadline. He questions how long the stressed editor had worked today. 

He walks towards the study and can already make out the light from Akaashi's laptop and frowns. Akaashi is sleeping an arrangement of papers surrounding his desk, his glasses lost somewhere in between the mess. Bokuto looks up at his laptop and is surprised to see his anticipated interview in full on the screen, he smiles at this and ruffles his partner's hair. 

"Keiji, wake up," he coos.

Keiji groans but leans into his boyfriend's touch. Koutarou sighs, closes the laptop, and opts to carry the younger boy to bed. When Akaashi realizes he's not slumped in his chair anymore he comes to his senses. He looks up at the man carrying him and smiles, "Welcome home, Kou."

"I'm home," he replies smiling down at the editor.

Keiji smiles and moves closer placing his head in the crook of Bokuto's neck. With no trouble, Bokuto places Akaashi on their bed and turns to go take a shower. Akaashi reaches for his sleeve, "Where are you going? Let's sleep." Bokuto chuckles leaning down to kiss the sleep-deprived man on his forehead. 

"Shower, I'm all sweaty," he says before heading to the bathroom. 

"Gross," Keiji retorts, and the ace gives one of his wholesome laughs. 

By the time Koutarou returns, Akaashi is half-asleep. Keiji feels the bed dip beside him and flips over to face the man in front of him. Bokuto raises his arm and Akaashi takes it as an invitation for cuddles. Once they were both situated Koutarou hums, "I see you've watched my interview." 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Keiji yawns. Bokuto pulls him closer, happy to hear the feedback. 

"I might've shared too much, I know you like to keep pri-" the worried outside hitter starts. Akaashi stretches and pecks him on the lips, reassuring him. "It's alright, Kou. I don't mind." 

"Really? I'm glad," he says and silence fills them. "You might get fans from this." 

"Think I could pass you?" Keiji jokes. 

"You could definitely pass me, I think my fans have fallen for your looks already." With that, Akaashi blushes. The former setter had always had problems with his self-esteem but Bokuto made sure to remind him every day of his self-worth and the intrusive thoughts have since then become quieter. It's also a win-win witnessing the Akaashi Keiji blush. "You said you were proud of me in the video," Akaashi starts. 

"Yeah, of course, you achieved what you've worked so hard for." 

"I'm proud of you too, Kou. My Olympic volleyball player." Bokuto preens, holding back his grin. 

"Didja see my message too?" 

"Yeah, I did," Akaashi teases. 

"Keiji!" he whines, "at least say it back." 

He doesn't answer feigning sleep and Bokuto pokes him. "You're cold, Kaashi, so cold." 

"I'm just messing with you," and Bokuto could hear it on the tip of his partner's tongue, "I love you." 

Koutarou is filled with joy. It's not very often that Akaashi expresses his feelings, but when he does, it's in rare, domesticated moments like these. With his heart full of affection, he wonders how long he'll be able to endure the need to get engaged with the boy on his chest. Bokuto cranes his neck to kiss Keiji on his unruly hair before lying back down on his pillow, grinning at the ceiling. Akaashi had fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling at an appropriate rate. 

"Goodnight, Keiji," Bokuto says before falling asleep after to join him in their dreams.


End file.
